Lighting is second nature in this day and age. It can serve both the function of illuminating locations as well as making artistic statements. Furthermore, the generally recognized form of lighting that is the most pleasing to the eye is indirect lighting, such as that obtained through reflection. The present invention is just such a type of lighting; it can make an artistic statement, and provide indirect lighting.